war over
by white angel falling
Summary: Alice has a vision of a child in the woods but she is just like Nessie who's her father? and why is Nessie and the child look so much alike like there sisters? summery sucks but the story's better promise PLEASE READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own twilight ...._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 1**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

There will be a time of war in the vampire kingdom, over two very powerful hybrids, together they are the most powerful beings that anyone knows of. But apart they are as average as any

other hybrid. the profacy says that the two hybrids will one day rule the vampire world and the world will be in peace but nothing is perfect if they fail then the world both human and vampire

will fall in to darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_i am sorry i haven't written in so long, and i am sorry about how short it is hope you like it post please :D _

_W.A.  
_


	2. Aro

Sorry this chapter is so short I really didn't like writing in Aro's POV but oh well

________________________________________________________________________

Zaira

Aro's POV.

~the day Aro found out about human and vampire hybrids~

We left the clearing. We could here the yells of shouts but they were quickly fading. When we could no longer here them, I composed a plan to make a hybrid of my own. The child the

Cullen's have, has powers. So if I had a child I it would have powers to, and I know of the perfect woman to bear the child. I had not changed her yet because of this incident but she will be

one of the most powerful vampires in the world if I were to change her but if we had a child…. He trailed of with the possibilities.

I have to have this child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She will have the child in one weeks. I do not need her anymore since the child will have all of her powers, so when she gives birth she will die. It will be easy when she has the child I will

hide the child in the woods near Washington. All I will have to do is make a trip to the Cullen's home or at least say that's were I am going. We leave in a week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am taking Stephenie out of her hiding place to day. She looked into the future and told me she will have the child in a day. Good timing on my part, I will only have to be there for a day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She is beautiful she has dark curly brown hair clumped on her hair and brilliant green eyes. She has a triangular face and blood red lips. She is beautiful. It's a girl I told Stephienie.

"Then---her name---is Zaira." Then her eyes roll back and she died. I took Zaira to a cabin in the woods she did not cry she had not screamed she had just stared at me. I laid her on the

bed; she had everything she would need here. I gave her a bottle of blood mixed with a little milk I put her in clothes that were a little to big on her put a note on the table and left that

was the last time I saw or though of my daughter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes this Chapter sucked but… it had to be done so you know what's goin on!!! So don't get mad PLEASE. The next chapter will be in Zarla's POV. Please review and be honest!!!! :F  it's a

vampire he he he


	3. Billy, Jacob, and Nessie!

Me: I OWN TWILIGHT

Emmett: No you dont

Me:do two

Emmett: NO! ARE YOU STEPHINE MYERS, I DON'T THINK SO!!

Me: exactly!! YOU DON'T THINK!! *Jasper walks up laughing*

Jasper: ha ha that's funny but he's right.

Me:*stick tongue out* FINE RUNE ALL MY FUN! but, BUT i DO own Zaira! so HA

Jasper / Emmett: But you dont own us hahahahaha *runs off*

*sigh* Stephine Meyers owns Twilight, not me

My bare feet kissed the swishy earth beneath me as I chased after my pray. I crouched as the deer stopped to lap up water. I pounced on the deer's back and easily sank my teeth into the deer's neck. It struggled at first but as it grew weaker it tried less to free itself from me. When I was finished I through him a side and headed back to my cabin.

I have lived here all my life which consists of three and a half years. Not that I look three and a half year old I look more like I am 14 or 15.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and through all my clothes and belongings inside of it, which consists of cd's to teach me to speak different languages, cd's of music a letter from my father and my mothers locket but this I placed around my neck.

I through the dark green duffle bag over my shoulder and left slamming the door behind me. My father had no right to leave me in the woods! A thunder cloud rolled in and lightning struck the earth. I don't care if he was trying to 'protect' me! I screamed out of pure rage and hate but at the same time the thunder and lightning struck drowning out my scream.

I started to run west the map I had in my pocket said there was a beach called la push, I have all ways wanted to go the beach.

I ran faster than I have ever run before; the storm followed. I stayed in the woods as I ran; I didn't want humans to see me. I emerged out of the woods and was meet with the endless amount of water stretching in front of me. Unfortunately I was off a little and was on top of a cliff, oh well I will jump then.

I pulled the hair tie off my arm and pulled my hair up into a sloppy pony tale. I placed my bag on the ground backed up then ran and dove into the sea. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was flying. I twirled and then the water consumes my body. I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw a few fish swim away I looked up and saw gold hit the surface I swam up and broke the surface and took a deep breath of the clean air. I swan around for a while; I love it here, I am going to stay. I decided while climbing out of the water and onto a huge rock by the cliff I looked around then jumped, and in a matter of seconds I was on top of the cliff again. I sighed well at least I wasn't angry anymore. I smiled then shivered.

It's cold up here when you're wet. I could wait about 5 minutes or so and be dry but that takes to long. I looked around no one was around so… I sucked up some air then spun my hand around my head wile exhaling. When I stopped air was blowing me dry. In a matter of seconds I was dry.

I wondered around in the woods for about and hour. Then I stumbled on to a road I stopped dead in my tracks. A little house was in front of me, there was a Volkswagen in the little garage that also held two dirt bikes. For some reason I felt as if I had been here before, strange.

I walked up to the house and knocked; the door opened and a man in a wheel chair answered. And in my head I knew him his name is Billy Black and he has a son named Jacob Black who is a - a … I can't remember anymore.

"Hello" I said

"Hi" he replayed "can I help you"

"Um yes sir, may I use your restroom, please?"

"Corse you can its right in there." He pointed to a little room. I walked in and use the restroom. When I came out the man was on the phone.

He looked up when I walked out then said "Yes I give you permission, now hurry up and get over here bye." He hung up. He rolled him self over to me

"Know that's taken care of what's your name? I am Billy Black." He said… I wonder how I knew that.

"I am Zaira, um I have a question, is there any job openings over here or in forks I really need a job." I said my eyes wide. I know I would need a job if I am going to stay here.

"Well you get to a point quickly now don't you? Well Zaira you can help me around the house it's just me and my son Jacob and he's not here a lot so I need help getting to the store and the such. You can even sleep here if you would like."

My eyes widened in amassment.

"You don't have to do that. I was just going to get a little apartment, or a loft." I said softly.

"Well the job offer is still up and until you find a place you can live here, how about that?"

I thought about it he sounded sincere and it sounded very reasonable. I looked into Billy's eyes and I nodded and said "all right but only until I find an apartment." I gave Billy a look that said 'my minds made up so don't even think about trying to changing it' but he just chuckled and said "whatever you say Zaira"

"Billy" he turned around to look at me "yes" he asked "thank you" I smiled slightly "is there anything you want me to do right now?"

He though for a few seconds "no not right now but Jacob and his girlfriend are going to be here in 5 mins or so would you mind waiting?"

I grinned "Of chores not" I put my duffle bag on the floor and sat Indian style on the sofa. I watched a baseball game that was on the television and after a few minutes Jacob and his girlfriend steeped into the door and Jacob looked ready to fight. When he saw me he growled and I just looked at him and said "hello Jacob it's nice to meet you two." The girl, Nessie a soft voice in the back of my head corrected, I ignored it, laughed; it sounded like lots of tinny bells ringing. Jacob relaxed but only slightly.

I stood up and walked over to them and smiled "hi I am Zaira."

"Hi Zaira, I am Nessie I am sorry about Jacob he's a bit over protective." She rolled her eyes. I shrugged "it's all right" I said, I can understand… kind of.

Nessie looked at me and said "Do you want to meet the rest of my family?" her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, sure why not. Just let me ask Billy." I turned around to were Billy was engrossed in the game on the TV and said "Billy can I go meet Neisse's family?" I didn't even turn around he just said "hum, oh yeah sure, sure." I laughed and turned back around to see Nessie and Jacob. Well I guess I can go. I grinned broadly and so did Nessie, Jacob attempted to give me a smile, it didn't work. "Time to meet the family." I murmured and then we took off.

~ yeah i havent posted in a long time i diserved to be yelled at... but PLEASE POST ill get better PROMASE! ~


End file.
